Checkmate
by criminalmindsjj
Summary: What will happen when one character goes missing will the team have the resources and the time to find the missing agent? Will they be too late? Will they catch the unsub or will they be caught?
1. Chapter 1

Garcia's POV

_"In life, unlike chess, the game continues after checkmate" Isaac Asimov. _

I was peacefully walking through the BAU when one of the new guys asked me to help him after work and I agreed since he was new. I walked into the briefing room and started the briefing room. The case we had was nasty.

"Okay 3 women have been killed locally and there was a Pawn found at all of the crime scenes." I say as my pictures pop up on my screen.

"Like a Chess Pawn?" Dr. Spencer Reid asks.

"Yes crime fighters. That kind of Pawn." I say.

"Did the Media find out about this?" Hotch asks me.

"Not yet Sir."

"Good try to keep it that way." He orders. "Morgan and Reid go to the victims houses. Rossi and Prentiss go to the local PD and ask for assistance on this case. JJ and I will go to the dump sites let's go." Hotch instructs as everyone goes to their assigned place.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan's POV

So Hotch wanted me to go and speak with the victims' families and see if anything was out of the ordinary. I couldn't think about anything, I had a feeling something really bad is about to happen but I choose to ignore it for now and keep working on the case as nothing was bothering me.

I hate Reid sometimes he can tell when something's bothering me.

"Is everything okay Morgan?" he asks me.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?"

"You've been too quiet and the way you are driving and gripping the steering wheel I can tell you are stressed." He points out.

"It's a gut feeling." I tell him.

"90% of gut feelings of FBI agents turn out..." I cut him off by glaring at him. He stops and just looks at me.

"It's nothing. Okay? Nothing." I say as I turn into the driveway of the first victim's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**JJ's POV**

I was paired up with Hotch I didn't mind that at all. We were going to the dump sites then most likely the morgue of victim number 1 and 2. Garcia had informed us of the over kill on the first 2 victims however the third was eviscerated. The thought of that made me cringe. I looked out the window the whole ride. I kept thinking about the victimology. They were all females he escalated to evisceration. What did he do with the organs and where did he take them, they were nowhere near the crime my thoughts kept questioning the meaning of the Pawn. Were they supposed to represent people how we are slaves of society and media? What ever we were meant to find out and figure out why the unsub was doing this. I call Garcia and it goes straight to voice mail I choose not to worry as I know she will call back eventually.

It's been 30 minutes and she still hasn't called back and I was getting worried so I told Hotch.

"We have a problem." I say as I motion away from the crowd./div  
"What is it JJ?" he asks.  
"Garcia's missing!"


	4. Chapter 4

JJ'S POV

Garcia's missing!?

"JJ go back to the BAU and see if she was anywhere to be found I want you to check her house every where you think she could be." Hotch ordered, in his calm voice.

"Yes sir!" I say asking turn around and walk to the SUV and head for the Bureau to look for Garcia. I am speeding but I don't care my main goal is Garcia not the speeding ticket. I arrived at the Bureau under 20 minutes from the crime scene. I run in and look at the elevator when I see it's on the sixth floor I run up the stairs taking 2 or 3 at a time rushing for Garcia's office when I arrived the door is closed I slowly open the door and I see Garcia on her own screens. I back up and then I knew for sure that she was kidnapped. The kidnappers face comes on screen and he starts speaking.

"Do not worry about her she is safe you must do as I say or she may never see day." he says.

There was a written note on the table in Garcia's hand writing it was barely visible she must've done it before her kidnapper got to her. It read username: PGarcia Password:BauFamily I smile at the password and call Hotch. I tell him what I find as I could see his expression darken.

"Call the rest of the team and tell them." he says as I hang up the phone and call Derek and Emily simontaniously.


End file.
